Mark Andrews
The man who has revolutionized the industry since March 2009, Mark "Wolfpac" Andrews has now been a top star in pro-wrestling for over five years. The son of wrestling legend Charles Andrews and former wrestling valet Heather Robertson has become a larger star than either of the two, participating in numerous commercials, tv shows, and films in addition to his status as a top draw in WWT. Andrews is a six time WWT World Heavyweight Champion (and currently holds the title), WXW Heavyweight Champion, WWT Television Champion and WWT Tag-Team Champion. Andrews is also known for being a leader of factions in WWT, as he's led the stable "Destruction" and currently leads the Throne stable. He is married to his on-air manager and four time WWT Women's Champion Ashley Andrews. He is also the older half-brother of former WWT World Heavyweight Champion Brian Christophers, and older cousin of former WWT World Heavyweight Champion Brandon Robertson. Andrews was named WWT Wrestler of the Year in 2013. Early Life Born August 24th, 1984 to wrestling legend "Copperhead" Charles Andrews and wrestling valet Heather Robertson, known as "Double D" Daffeny Andrews who was Charles' manager at the time. Markus Richard Andrews had a rather strained relationship with his parents. The two were never actually married, and they were only an on-screen couple as Heather was known for her promiscuous tendencies around various locker rooms in various promotions. After a night of heavy drinking and ecstasy use, Heather would later reveal she was two months pregnant, before taking 7 months away from the business in order to have Mark. However, the life of pro wrestlers on the road were no place for a child, and Mark was sent to live with his grandparents where he stayed until their deaths just a few months apart in late 1988. This caused four year old Mark to be placed in a foster home, where he grew to despise his parents and the profession they participated in. His hatred was increased in 1996 when he was taken from the home by Heather who had left pro wrestling in 1989 and started a family with businessman Richard Christophers, and was raised in the Christophers' home. Despite numerous attempts to legally become Richard's son by Heather, Mark constantly refused, even though his actual father Charles told Mark that he didn't want a son. Mark kept the name Andrews in order to spite Charles. While in middle and high school, Mark was easily the most popular kid in the large school district in Los Angeles, California where he attended. He was the quarterback on the football team, captain and leading scorer of the basketball team, and the captain and starting pitcher on the baseball team. He also participated in plays and was a standout actor. During his high school years, he dated Eve Torres, who would go on to become a WWE diva. Mark eventually broke up with Eve due to her love of pro-wrestling, as Mark still hated it. It wasn't until 2005, when Charles Andrews was famously banned from the NWA and other promotions due to his alcohol and drug problems, that Mark took an interest in the business. His interest stemmed from Charles' now famous rant where he trashed pro-wrestling and claimed there would never be a bigger star in the industry than himself. Mark decided then and there that after graduating from UCLA where he had received a full scholarship as a star athlete, he would start training to be a pro wrestler in 2006 at age 22. Early Career in PWG (June 2006 - June 2008) With no training whatsoever, Mark Andrews had his first match in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla in June 2006. At first being disliked by the crowd due to the perception that he only got the job because of his father, Andrews quickly fed off their hatred. He was very raw in the ring, and knew that in order to anger the predominantly "smark" crowd, he just had to continue to show poor in-ring work, while still moving up in the promotion using his name, looks, and charisma alone. Secretly, Andrews was indeed training himself alongside wrestling legends such as Mark "Undertaker" Calaway. But in all outward appearances, Andrews didn't care, and the PWG fans hated him for it. There was even an online petition to have him removed from all future PWG cards. In January 2007, PWG owner Joey Ryan wanted to form a tag-team with Andrews, who would capture the titles at a later date. Andrews vehemently refused to be in a tag-team which led to a feud between the two. The feud would last seven months, becoming one of the most historic feuds in PWG history, and culminated when Andrews beat Ryan and proceeded to punt him in the skull, the first time he had ever done so. Ryan suffered a severe concussion and did not appear in PWG until mid-2008. In retaliation, Bryan Danielson challenged Andrews to a match. Andrews initially refused, but after Danielson won the PWG World Championship at the end of July 2007, Andrews accepted. The two faced off three times, with Danielson winning the first two via DQ, as Andrews attacked the ref in the first match after Danielson started taking over, and low-blowed Danielson in the second match when the same thing occurred. However in his third match, Andrews began exhibiting a new moveset, one that Danielson was unprepared for. At the end of the match with Danielson on all fours, Andrews went to the top turnbuckle and leapt off, driving his knee into the back of Danielson's head. This is the first known instance of Andrews using what would eventually be known as the Alpha Dogg, although at the time he merely called it "The End". After connecting with the maneuver, Andrews pinned Danielson to become PWG World Champion. Andrews would hold the title from October 2007 until June 2008. On June 2nd, it was reported that Andrews was close to signing a developmental contract with WWE, something that Andrews denied to the rest of the PWG roster. Joey Ryan returned and a match was set for June 18th where Andrews was to drop the belt to Ryan. However on June 16th, Andrews announced via his website that he had signed a contract with WWE and immediately flew out to compete in its developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling. He also announced that he would not compete with an inferior talent like Ryan and promptly vacated the PWG World Championship. PWG has since removed all traces of him from their history, and do not acknowledge his time as champion. FCW and Smackdown (June 2008 - February 2009) Upon joining FCW, Andrews was immediately placed in a feud against Sheamus, who Andrews defeated in December for the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship. Most of Andrews' time in FCW was spent prepping for his upcoming debut on the Smackdown Roster. Vince McMahon was stated to be very high on Andrews, who he saw as a replacent for Edge as the top heel in the company. Vince praised Andrews often in interviews, and WWE The Magazine listed Andrews as the #1 prospect in wrestling. Starting in January, Andrews starting filming vignettes that appeared on Smackdown hyping his debut on February 2nd. Andrews lost his title on February 1st to Joe Hennig to make way for his debut. On his debut, he beat a local jobber who in a strange twist of fate was none other than Joey Ryan. Instead of being a squash, Ryan and Andrews brawled around the arena. Mark won the exchange, but WWE management was not happy and sued Ryan for breaching his agreement by fighting Andrews, to which Ryan and PWG sued WWE back for Andrews not participating in his match in PWG in 2007. Andrews was told he would not be allowed to compete until the lawsuit was finished. Knowing this could take over a year, an infuriated Andrews received a call from Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson about joining a new promotion. Knowing that this could be career suicide, Andrews considered refusing, until Charles Andrews was quoted in an interview with Pro Wrestling Illustrated as saying that Mark would have to be a retard to leave WWE. Mark promptly signed with WWT. Debut as Wolfpac and WWT Television Champion (March 2009 - April 2009) Because he didn't sign with WWT until February 28th, Andrews had not yet passed a physical by the time that Salvation #1 aired. To compensate for this, Andrews worked as the second commentator alongside Matt Gargan. Upon entering WWT, Andrews was told to adopt a unique wrestling persona, as WWT didn't use real names. Andrews began to call himself "The One Man Wolfpack" which very quickly was shortened to simply Wolfpac. During his debut on Salvation #2, Pac defeated Captain Crunch to become the first ever WWT Television Champion. It was quickly apparent that Andrews was not satisfied with this. He had never held a mid-card title before, and was clearly not keen on the concept now. This, coupled with the fact that Andrews was furious that Grandmaster Lane was receiving countless title matches against then champion Element X nearly caused Mark to quit the fledgling promotion. Eventually, Andrews vacated the Television title and focused his sights on X. Leader of Destruction and WWT World Heavyweight Champion (May 2009 - July 2009) During the April 20th edition of Salvation, Element X defeated Grandmaster Lane for the 8th straight time. After the match, Wolfpac came down to the ring with a huge African American man and proceeded to break Lane's neck and mug Element X. Pac grabbed a mic and proceeded to cut a promo which ended with the line "The Destruction of what WWT has been has begun." This has since been interpreted as Pac claiming that he was going to be the demise of WWT's hardcore roots. This then led to a major feud between Wolfpac/Destruction and WWT World Heavyweight Champion Element X. The feud, particularly between X and Pac, became immensely popular with the fans, and by its conclusion, WWT's audience had grown by 400 percent. It was during this time that Andrews was given a valet, as WWT management felt that Destruction needed some eye candy. They signed a model by the name of Ashley Anderson to a WWT contract. Pac and Ashley (known as Mistress) immediately hit it off and began dating within two weeks of her contract being signed. Meanwhile the huge "Enforcer" that helped break Lane's neck was given an extension, and The Masked Man and Captain Crunch joined Destruction as well. During the Salvation before the Mayhem PPV, Element X's only ally, Stinger8 , turned on X and also joined Destruction. At Mayhem, Wolfpac, with the help of Destruction, defeated X to become WWT World Heavyweight Champion for the first time. After another month of dominating X, Pac turned his sights on a new threat....Destruction teammate Stinger8. In a later interview, Andrews would explain his reasoning for turning on Stinger: "Stinger did not need to be in Destruction. He was a budding star, but he was no heel. I was. I was the leader, and I did not need a co-leader, I needed a subordinate. I decided to take Stinger out before he could turn the guys against me." After the turn, Stinger reunited with X, and the both of them were able to take out Destruction. The feud culminated with Pac dropping the title to Stinger8 at Stomping Grounds. Afterwards, Pac and Enforcer defeated Crunch and Masked Man, forcing the latter to leave WWT. Enforcer was then fired as Pac's bodyguard and formed a Tag-Team with Tank. Mistress remained as Pac's manager/valet. Role in Agony Screw Job (August 2009) After the dismantling of Destruction, Pac was basically shoved to the side as the Calaway feud between brothers Element X and D3m3nt3d F0x dominated WWT, even more so when their father Mark (The Undertaker) joined in. There were backstage problems between the brothers as well, and it was agreed that neither could work in the same company. So it was decided that whoever lost at the PPV Agony would be fired from WWT. Unbeknown to the rest of the locker room, WWT GM Kurt Angle had no desire for poster boy Element X to remain in the company any longer. Angle and X had a long history together, none of it good. Angle then went to Markus Manson, telling him that if X won, Manson was to come out with a briefcase and proceed to beat him, sending X out of the company. Manson was considered to be the next face of WWT. However Manson was an old school individual who would not screw over a fellow wrestler and refused. Angle then went to Mike Manseau, who also refused. Angle knew better than to go to Stinger8, who was already WWT Champion on the Recoil brand, because not only would Stinger not do it, but would inform X of Angle's plot immediately. Recently anointed WWT CEO Eric Bischoff found out about Angle's plot, but actually agreed with it. Bischoff contacted Wolfpac, who sat with Angle and Bischoff as they told them their plan. Realizing this meant a guaranteed world title reign, Pac eagerly agreed. On the day of the PPV, Wolfpac was nowhere to be seen, and Angle announced to the locker room that Pac had gotten the flu, and would not be able to be in the PPV, leading to Pac's scheduled match with Jarred Albright to be cancelled. Pac was told to only cash in his briefcase if X won. If D3m3nt3d won, Pac was to stay away. X ended up winning, and as his celebration occurred Pac came out and cashed in his briefcase, winning the title. Angle came out and fired X. Memories of the Montreal Screwjob were immediately raised, but unlike Shawn Michaels, Pac did not remotely hide his role in the plot. This whole scenario would cost WWT more than it could ever imagine, as two of its biggest stars were gone, and started a new company that would nearly put WWT out of business. Two World Title Reigns and War with UBW (August 2009 - April 2010) With X gone, Andrews expected a nice long reign at the top. Stinger was his only true competition and he was on Recoil, while Pac was on Salvation. What Pac didn't anticipate was the sheer drawing power the company Element X (now known as Jason Calaway) joined would enjoy. UBW raided WWT of nearly half of its roster. This led to the collapse of Recoil, and a collision course between Pac and Stinger to unify the titles seemed inevitable. It never came to pass as at Halloween Havok, Maniacal Murderer defeated Stinger for the WWT Championship. Then, Pac came out for his triple threat match against Tank and Enforcer. The TensionTron suddenly showed a decimated Tank and Enforcer in the parking lot. Murderer's music then hit and MM came out and defeated Pac to unify the titles. After Havok, Murderer was booked as the new face of WWT. This caused a great deal of anger from Pac, who felt that he should be the face of WWT, in a Ric Flair kind of role. Pac was put in a feud with Murderer with the goal of Pac bringing MM to the next level. Instead, Pac buried Manson on the mic week after week. Eventually, Stinger started feuding with Pac at the request of management. This was dropped shortly though, as Stinger was far too involved with the UBW war to focus much effort on Pac, who without an equal to keep him in check, went on a rampage, burying virtually everyone on the roster week in and week out. The only thing that was keeping WWT alive during this time was the sheer incompetence of UBW's management team. In order to appease Pac, and to get him to stop burying the WWT talent, Angle gave Pac a match against Murderer for the title at the Wargames PPV in December, 2009. Originally, Murderer was to face Truth, who was none to happy about being replaced right before he got his first shot at the top. Truth was unaware that it was Pac and Angle that caused his replacement, and instead believed Murderer to have screwed him. Prior to Pac and Murderer's falls count anywhere match, Truth ambushed Murderer in the parking lot with a lead pipe, nearly killing the champ. Pac came over with a ref and pinned MM for the win and his third title reign. The injuries sustained from this beating kept Murderer in a semi-catatonic state for six months, and forced him into retirement (He would not compete again until 3 years later in late 2012 for the second incarnation of UBW). Now Mark figured he had it made. Without Murderer around, Andrews was afraid of nobody in the ring. Unfortunately for him, Truth was finally made aware over who really cost him his match at Wargames. In order to avoid a fate similar to Murderer, Pac declared that he would face Truth at Holiday Hangover 2010. Pac made sure there were very strict guidelines to the match, such as stating that even if the ref didn't see it, if Truth was caught on camera or by anyone in the audience using weapons, he would still lose the match and be banned for a year from getting a shot at Pac's title. Pac didn't expect Truth to accept these terms, but was delighted when he did. Pac went into HH extremely overconfident. This proved to be a monumental mistake, as Truth defeated him for the title with ease, becoming the first (and as of July 12th, 2014: only) WWT Grand Slam Champions in the process. And unlike Murderer before him, Pac found himself unable to burry Truth, as the champ proved to be an equal on the mic to Pac. Pac lost his rematch the following night on Salvation, due to interference by a certain UBW wrestler from Mark's past.....his younger half-brother Brian Christophers. This officially turned Pac's attention toward UBW for the first time. He invaded UBW in retaliation, costing Brian in his match against their cousin Brandon for a #1 contender spot for the UBW Heavyweight Championship. To Mark's delight, the match also stipulated that whomever lost would be fired, so Pac had in fact cost his brother his dream. This euphoria lasted roughly four days, as when Mark walked passed Eric Bischoff's office at the WWT Headquarters in Buffalo, he saw Brian being signed to a WWT contract. Mark burst into the office and had a confrontation with Bischoff, claiming that he would quit if Bischoff hired Brian. For once however, Bischoff called Mark out on his bluff. Pac had burned too many bridges in the business, and virtually nobody apart from WWT wanted him at this point, especially after his burying spree a few months earlier. Bischoff proceeded to tell him that Brian would prove invaluable in the war against UBW, since he had inside information on the promotion. As Brian left the office, Bischoff told Mark quietly that if UBW were to cease to exist, Brian wouldn't be needed anymore. With a newfound determination, Pac vowed to end UBW forever. This proved easier said then done, as UBW proved to be an enemy that would not go down easily. Part of the problem was that Jason Calaway was still the biggest star in the industry, and that his main supporting cast of Chad Calaway, Hassan, and Rico Contreras were good enough to keep UBW afloat for years. Knowing this, Pac decided to shred what little bit of humanity was left inside him: he was going to end some careers. Over the next couple of weeks, Rico was found nearly paralyzed after being thrown from a hotel balcony, Chad barely avoided a speeding car that would've killed him, but instead ran over his ankle, and Hassan was ambushed in his hotel room by two men wielding baseball bats, though he managed to fend them off. All of these attacks were done by individuals wearing masks. It was assumed that Pac was involved, but no proof could be found and he denied the whole thing. This left only Jason and Hassan in action in UBW, and while they proceeded to put on an incredible feud, the rest of the roster that remained were underwhelming at best. While Mark was unable to ever get the jump on Jason, it turned out that UBW's cheap managerial tactics would do the job for him. Unbeknownst to the wrestlers themselves, UBW had been using old, discarded WWT ring ropes for their own, just spray painting them different colors. As a result, these were fragile at best, and are what caused the numerous rope breaks at house shows. As of February 2010 however, they had not done it on television. This changed at the Valentine's Day Massacre PPV during the main event between Jason and Hassan. After Hassan whipped Jason into the ropes, they snapped, leading to Jason falling through and spraining his knee. The month Jason was out as a result of this proved to be enough for Pac and the rest of WWT to swoop in and finish UBW for good.